She's a Lady
by Koumal Lupin-Nott
Summary: [SONGFIC] El amor no puede explicarse por razones científicas, pero sí podemos expresar qué nos gusta de una persona. Y James Potter tiene muy claro qué le gusta de Lily Evans. JPxLE, ligerísimo atisbo de SBxRL. Antes de Chocolate en los Labios.


_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y yo no poseo derechos sobre ellos. Para variar, se la dedico a mi pandilla de Fanfiction (Fani, Claudia, Nimue y un infinito etcétera). La canción es del cantante galés **Tom Jones**, y estoy segura de que le gustará a quien quiera bajársela de Internet porque es un tema muy alegre y pegadizo.

* * *

**SHE'S A LADY**

-De verdad que no me lo trago, Prongs –dijo Sirius Black mientras los Merodeadores entraban en la Sala Común-. Yo creo que es sólo un simple capricho.

-¿Sólo un _capricho_? –James Potter alzó una ceja sin poder creerse lo que oía-. ¡Te equivocas, Padfoot! Lily Evans es _el amor de mi vida_, no un simple capricho –escupió las palabras asqueado.

-Pero no veo qué puedes encontrarle de especial –intervino Peter Pettigrew-. Tiene un carácter avinagrado, y además te ha mandado a la mierda y más lejos aún un millón de veces.

-¿Quieres que te explique lo que veo de especial en ella, Wormtail? –replicó James-. Muy bien, allá voy. Para empezar, es la chica de la que todo chico presumiría y con la que soñaría con salir por ahí, llevarla a tomar algo… Vamos, ser novios. Después, siempre sabe estar en su lugar, es preciosa, muy fina y tiene un estilo que hace que caigas en redondo a sus pies.

_Well she's all you'd ever want,  
She's the kind they'd like to flaunt and take to dinner.  
Well she always knows her place.  
She's got style, she's got grace, she's a winner.  
She's a Lady. Whoa, whoa, whoa, she's a Lady.  
Talkin' about that little lady and the lady is mine. _

Remus Lupin no decía nada. Estaba tan harto de aquellas charlas que miraba a otra parte, y por eso descubrió su mirada fija desde la escalera. Abrió la boca con expresión atónita, pero un dedo sobre los labios de Lily Evans hizo que decidiera no hablar y prestara atención a James.

-Nunca se mete en los asuntos de los demás, y si alguien se siente mal siempre consigue consolarlo con algún detalle agradable o unas palabritas dulces. Además es muy madura y sabe arreglárselas sola sin meterse en líos.

_  
Well she's never in the way,  
Always something nice to say, oh what a blessing.  
I can leave her on her own  
Knowing she's okay alone, and there's no messing.  
She's a lady. Whoa, whoa, whoa. She's a lady.  
Talkin' about that little lady and the lady is mine._

-Pues si sabe arreglárselas sola sin meterse en líos muy bien podrías dejarla tranquilita –replicó Sirius.

-Déjate de tonterías, ella es _mi corazón en persona_ –contestó James; Remus sonrió para sus adentros al ver por el rabillo del ojo la asombrada cara de Lily-. Es de lo más humilde y sencilla que puedas imaginarte, y eso hace imposible no quererla. Si estuviéramos juntos, la trataría con respeto, sin abusar de ella (¡no pongas esa cara, Peter, que no me refería a _eso_!); es un ÁNGEL con mayúsculas, y no quisiera perderla. Por favor, tenéis que entenderlo, la amo. Y por eso os pido que me entendáis y me ayudéis.

_  
Well she never asks for very much and I don't refuse her.  
Always treat her with respect, I never would abuse her.  
What she's got is hard to find, and I don't want to lose her  
Help me build a mansion from my little pile of clay. Hey, hey, hey. _

Lily se quitó los zapatos para no hacer ruido y salió de su escondite muy, muy despacio. Aunque James ya había empezado a gustarle, ahora estaba segura de que aquel acoso continuo no era una niñería, sino sentimientos verdaderos y limpios. Al verla asomarse Sirius y Peter por poco metieron la pata al ir a decir su nombre, pero Remus logró mantenerlos calladitos con un buen pellizco a cada uno (inconscientemente se lo dio a Peter en el brazo y con fuerza y a Sirius en el trasero y delicadamente, lo que éste no pudo dejar de notar). Mientras tanto, James seguía con sus explicaciones.

-Su sensibilidad le permite detectar de inmediato problemas, y es capaz de sacrificarse hasta por los más egoístas (me incluyo yo mismo) –Lily sonrió-, y hacer de todo por agradar a la gente. Incluso a mí me ha ayudado un par de veces a pesar de lo petardo que he sido siempre con ella.

-¿Seguro que hablamos de _Lily Evans_? –Sirius enarcó una ceja y sonrió con aparente escepticismo, pero ya estaba empezando a comprender a su amigo. En realidad lo preguntaba para que dijera más sobre ella y distraerlo para que no se diera cuenta de que Lily bajaba por la escalera.

_  
Well she knows what I'm about,  
She can take what I dish out, and that's not easy,  
Well, she knows me through and through,  
And she knows just what to do, and how to please me.  
She's a lady. Whoa, whoa, whoa. She's a lady.  
Talkin' about that little lady and the lady is mine._

-¡Que sí, idiota! Estoy hablando de Lily Evans. O mejor dicho, de la _dama_ Lily Evans –Sirius, Remus y Peter se sonrieron con complicidad; Lily ya estaba justo detrás de James-. ¿Se puede saber a qué vienen esas caras?

_  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, She's a Lady  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, She's a Lady_

_Listen to me people, she's a Lady  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, She's a Lady _

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, she's a Lady  
Talkin' about that little lady._

Una mano se posó en el hombro de James y antes de que se girase del todo Lily se dejó caer sobre él y le besó dulcemente. El pulso cardíaco de James se multiplicó por diez y estuvo a punto de darle un colapso. Ella separó sus labios de él y lo miró intensamente, sonriendo al ver la cara de alucine de James.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa She's a Lady_

-¿A qué demonios… venía eso? –logró balbucear.

-A que lo he oído todo, y que estaré encantada de ser tu dama.

-Pero… así de repente, si tú no me aguantas…

-He descubierto que me encanta aguantarte –si James estaba con la boca abierta, ahora lo estaba aún más-. Y además ahora sé que lo que sientes por mí es sincero. Tú mismo me lo acabas de demostrar.

-¿Después de siete años detrás de ti gritándote a los cuatro vientos que te quiero y recibiendo rechazos y maldiciones, y caes en mis brazos sólo con espiar nuestra conversación?

-Sí. James, tal vez puedas ser el tipo más arrogante y presumido del colegio, tal vez puedas hacer realidad las peores pesadillas de los profesores, tal vez puedas conseguirte los odios y admiraciones de todos los alumnos, pero hay algo que jamás podrías hacer aunque quisieras.

-¿Qué?

-Mentirle a tus amigos.

Esta vez fue James quien la besó apasionadamente a ella al mismo tiempo que la cogía en brazos y la bajaba de la escalera mientras murmuraba un "No puedo vivir sin ti, mi dama". Sirius, Remus y Peter empezaron a aplaudir con todas sus ganas, felices de ver por fin a su amigo con su gran amor.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, She's a lady_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, she's a lady_

_I can't live without that little lady_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, She's a lady…_

-Bueno, chicos, dejemos a los tórtolos solos, que necesitan intimidad, y nosotros nos vamos a celebrarlo por nuestra cuenta –propuso Sirius frotándose las manos-. Moony, a por dulces; cuanto más chocolate, mejor. Wormtail, bebidas. Y yo… ¡¡¡A POR FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES!!!

-¡A la orden! –los tres se fueron corriendo cada uno para un sitio.

**FIN**


End file.
